Trapped with the Enemy
by M.S. Fisher
Summary: Ginny was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Draco Malfoy could say the same. Trapped together in the dungeons of Hogwarts, the two students need to work together to get out safely and alive. [[Currently being Rewritten]]
1. 1.

Trapped With the Enemy

Trapped With the Enemy

Written and outlined by: Archer

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except for my muse owns the plot, she gave me the idea. 

****

Summary: Ginny and Draco were both in the wrong place at the wrong time. As the other residents of Hogwarts have yet to discover their missing, they must figure out a way to survive until they can be rescued. Being trapped in the dungeons could prove interesting, even if the other is your enemy.

****

A/N: Whether you believe me or not, this outline was actually written before the 9-11- 01 incident. This was originally going to be posted instead of Catenatus, but I decided the group fic would be a lot more enjoyed. So, in our unfortunate problem with Catenatus (read my author bio for info) I decided to dig up this poor thing and put a breath of life into it. Let me know if it's any good and if it should be continued.

**__**

Chapter One

The sun was shedding its last light, the orange ray desperately trying to stay the hand of nature, but at last it was extinguished. As the land fell into night, dark clouds drifter across the clear sky, hiding the moon from the earth, and sending all, even the nocturnal creatures into hiding. If one had looked long and hard enough into the dark night, and watched the surrounding land, they would have seen dark shapes advancing swiftly toward a regal castle. 

A raven, upset at they undeterminable, foreboding shapes let out a long harsh cry that echoed through the courtyard. A dog bayed, causing one of the forms to stop and stare up at the bird. A soft hiss and a jet of light stopped the cry immediately. The body of the crow fell to the ground, and satisfied, the figure continued onto his destination. Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell," Ginny swore to herself, practically stomping down the stairs to the dungeons. Earlier that day she had attended the Potion's Professor, Snape's, class. During that class a girl from her house, Gryffindor, had been working on a very complicated potion when one of the kids from another house, Slytherin, put a dragon scale while she wasn't paying attention.

Needless to say, it didn't follow well. The potion began to steam and caused a lot of burns, on both houses. Professor Snape had been furious, and after thoroughly breaking down the unfortunate girl emotionally, he proceeded to send all of the Slytherin's to the infirmary.

Ginny had been furious at the fact that he had been so hard on the girl for something that wasn't her fault, but she was outraged when he ignored several of Gryffindor classmates with serious burns. She proceeded to say a stream of profanities that she would have never uttered to any adult, with the right set of mind. Anger can really unhinge your judgement. For her outburst, she was rewarded with months of detention and a promise, or a threat, of expulsion if not suspension. Ginny had brushed them off, just very pleased that she had gotten her point across, for he sent the Gryffindor injured after punishing her.

Her first detention wasn't set until tomorrow evening, but in all of the confusion she had left her books there. Undeterred at the accident, Snape had gleefully given the class a lengthy report on safety issues, and courtesy to elders and the potion they hadn't finished brewing. All of her books, and a few of her personal notebooks had been left at her desk. Luckily, they were the last class of the day for Snape, so she didn't rush right back down to the dungeons when she first realized. 

Ginny had finally came, dreading that Snape might have sifted through her notebooks and private notes, and have even more to give her grief about. 

The door was ajar, which was very uncommon since many teachers kept their doors closed. They weren't afraid of theft, just of the pranks that her brother and Harry had started since the twins had left. Ginny smiled to herself, wondering if Harry and Ron had time to visit Snape's office before he retired.

Busy with her thoughts, Ginny walked into the classroom without looking around and made straight for her books. She sighed out loud with relief to find them untouched, still where she had left them earlier that evening. Gathering them into her arms she turned around abruptly and began for the door when a flash of silver made her stop.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" a drawling voice asked, freezing her to the spot.

Hermione glanced up at the ceiling of the Great Hall with a sort of dread. When she had last looked, it had been full of stars and the hinting of a moon, but now it was totally black. The Hall seemed dimmer, the lights from the candles not nearly enough for such a large room.

Other's had noticed too, and the mood seemed to be solemn unlike the usual rowdiness for evening meals. Ron and Harry were oblivious to it all, sitting in front of her, scribbling down plans on a spare piece of parchment between bites of their food. Their current plan was one destined to really piss off Snape. They had begun in since Ginny, Ron's younger sister, had came to them and told her story about what happened in her class.

"I can't wait to see his face when he gets this," Ron sighed, glancing up from the parchment to catch eyes with Hermione. "Don't sit there like a lump Hermione, help us out."

"I'm not trying to get in trouble, Ron." Hermione said dryly.

"You're not in trouble unless you get caught," Harry said cheerfully, busy writing something down. "Otherwise it's called vengeance."

"For the Gryffindor's forsaken in Snape's class," Ron said solemnly, then as an afterthought. "And every class they had to endure with him."

"Generations before us, and perhaps after," Harry put in.

"Heaven forbid." Ron laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes but did lean over the table to look at their plan. Before she could discern what it meant, a loud rumbling noise from outside the Hall shook the floor. The room went silent.

"Did you hear that?" Neville asked, looking very pale a few seats down from the trio. No one answered, and each thought of what had haunted them the most.

"He's doing it, by god I didn't think he'd have the guts to do it," Ron muttered and stood from his chair. 

The teacher's table was even more awry then the students. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick were hurrying toward the door, the other's following. One of the Professor's disappeared in a door accessible only to teachers, heightening the nervousness in the room. 

Another rumble shook the Hall so violently that Ron and other students, who had stood, fell to the ground. Hermione gripped the table hard enough so her knuckles were white, her face paling.

A far away cry that sounded like Hagrid sounded outside the hallway before the door burst open. The half-giant man stood, his huge bulk laboring for breath. "They're going for the top towers," he yelled. "This whole building is going to fall, and they've got all the exits blocked!"

The room burst into noise. People started screaming, others began to talk in excited and frightened voices, some even started for the door Hagrid stood at.

_They_, Hermione thought desperately, _Voldemort, he's doing it. Why didn't we take the threat seriously?_

During the summer, Fudge had received a threat letter, claiming he would attack and destroy Hogwarts. Fudge had discussed the matter with many in the Ministry; all except Dumbledore didn't take the letter seriously. Out numbered, and commanded from a higher rank, Dumbledore had opened the school to students. Before he did, he and the other teachers put every spell they could think of to strengthen the defenses of Hogwarts.

"How did they get through it all?" Hermione asked out loud, to herself.

Lavender who had been sitting beside her, looked at Hermione with wide, confused eyes. "This can't be happening," Lavender said.

Hermione agreed, the whole Hall was in panic. Many of the students were crowding around the doors where Hagrid and the other teachers were trying to desperately fend them off. She shook her head. "We have to get out of here somehow," she said. 

The shuddering stopped suddenly and slowly so did the panic. Everyone stood very still, each ear straining for any noise as of what would be happening.

Then they heard it, the sound of a progressive thud and crash coming from above them. The ceiling above the far right of the room, near the door began to crumble. The mob of kids and teachers shifted quickly to the opposite end, the screams ringing in Hermione's ear.

"Hermione!" someone called. 

Hermione tore her eyes from the ceiling and saw Ron and Harry's frantic waving from across the room. Hermione crawled over the top of the table and ran toward them, hoping to god that the ceiling would hold to whatever was trying to break it. The sounds of the crashing grew louder, and the floor was quaking beneath her feet. Her fingertips reached out and brushed Ron's, but a deafening crash behind her and a heavy shockwave from the ground sent her sprawling into them. 

The screams died in Hermione's ears as she felt the pain from running into the two boys. Her head ached, and it took her a while to realize she was on the ground, and the crashing noise and rumbling had yet to stop. "Harry..." she started, but inky blots at the edge of her vision made her stop. She welcomed the darkness with open arms.

"Malfoy!" Ginny cried in surprise, then in anger. "Malfoy!"

"That's my name, Weasley. Congratulations, perhaps you have a brain inside that dome of yours after all," Draco laughed. He was leaning against Snape's desk, arms folded, ankles crossed, looking very bored with the entire situation. His smirk grew even wider when he saw her flush in anger. "What are you doing here? You still have yet to answer my question."

"It's none of your business," Ginny glared at him, furious that he had said what he had to her. "What are you doing here?"

Draco chuckled, but answered her. "I have my own business here. I believe I was requested for a meeting involving my class, but that isn't really any of your business is it?"

"I didn't really care," Ginny sniffed, and walked passed him toward the door.

Draco glared at her back, insulted that she had snubbed him and then just walk away. He pointed his wand at the door and it snapped shut. Just then the very room shook, causing both of them to look at each other in shock.

"I didn't think I shut it that hard," Draco grinned.

Ginny glared at him, "You didn't have to shut the door, stupid git." she snapped, before turning again and grabbing the handle. She twisted the knob and pulled, but the door didn't budge. Frowning, she tried again, leaning all her weight back, the door moaned, but still didn't give.

"Can't figure out how to open a door, Weasley?" Draco asked tartly.

"No you bloody retard, you broke it," Ginny snapped, shoving her books down with a slam on the near by tables. Rolling up the sleeves of her school robes she tried the knob one more time before taking it with both hands and pulling with all her might. The door didn't even groan this time. 

"Watch out," Draco said pushing her out of the way and trying it. The door handle didn't even turn now, and he glared over at Ginny. "Good job, Weasley!"

"What?" Ginny cried, outraged. "I didn't do anything! You shut the door!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Then why isn't the door opening?"

"How should I know, you did the spell." she pointed out.

"I just shut the door, Weasley, nothing else."

"Apparently not,"

They frowned at each other, Ginny's chin thrust out and her head tilted upwards since Draco was at least a head taller than she was. At sixteen, she was only 5'4 and Draco was at least 6'0 and the scene was almost comical, had the situation not been so frustrating. The room gave another shudder, breaking the stand off between them as they grabbed the walls to steady themselves. It stopped, leaving the two mystified teenagers to stare at one another in shock. 

"What was that?" Ginny asked in a low voice, glancing upwards warily.

Draco didn't answer; he too looked above them and then to the door. Their only exit was that door, and it was being barred by something. The spell he did had malfunctioned, or perhaps it was the shaking and shuddering that had done something. He frowned to himself before trying the door once more.

"God, Malfoy, it's not going to open," Ginny snapped at him. He glared at her with his steely gaze before releasing his hold.

"I figured this out already," he said, moving back to the teacher's desk where he had placed his wand. "We'll have to use magic."

Ginny moved back away from the door, staring at Draco with mistrust showing openly in her eyes. Draco smirked at the look, and raised his wand. "_Alo-_" he started but a deafening crash and a violent shake stopped him. The ceiling cracked and dust began to poured down in streams on top of both their heads. Ginny cried out in surprise, Draco in mute shock. Another shake sent the both flying, and the torches that had lit the rooms were snuffed out as sand piled on top of the flames. The room plunged into total darkness, the sound of alarmed cries coming from both Draco and Ginny were drowned out by the noise of what sounded like thousands of boulders and rocks slamming into one another all at once. Then it was silent.

A/N: So does it suck majorly, or is it fine? Yes, this was sort of a cliffhanger, my bad, but I'm tired and I just got back from five hours of dancing and I don't think I can type anymore. So let me know! I'll definitely continue with Catenatus but should I keep up with this one? Up to you! Aren't you all privileged! ^_^ -Archer


	2. 2.

****

Chapter Two

Draco slitted his eyes open, blinking away the dust that had settled on his eyelashes. He turned his head to both sides, testing to see if he were injured and to get the dirt off his face. After testing every body part from where he lay, he sat up slowly his pupils dilated as he tried to see in the total darkness. Not a bit of light was in the room, everything was pitch black, he couldn't even see the desk which had to have been right in front of him.

Draco shifted, and pushed himself up off the floor, his knuckles sliding through the dust covered ground. It took him a moment to realize he still clutched his wand in his right hand, and a glitter of relief ran through him. The darkness was getting to him, it reminded him of his childhood. Whenever he disobeyed his father he'd be sent to the closet or worse the dungeons. Sometimes he would spend days wherever he was locked, neither fed or watered. 

"_Lumos_," he said, his voice seeming surprisingly small and muffled in the room. A brilliant light emanated from the wand, lighting the Potion's room enough for him to see a good distance around him. The floor looked as though it had snowed indoors, if the snow had been gray and made Draco's nose itch. The desk was no longer in front of him; rather he didn't see it at all from where he stood. 

The sound of shifting rocks made him move opposite of the door, wondering what on earth had happened. In the far back, the entire right side of the room was collapsed, wooden beams, stone, dust, and dirt where piled on top of one another. Every once in a while, a small pebble or a rock the size of Draco's fist would roll down from where the whole mess had come from. Draco raised his wand higher in the air, lighting a bit of the inside of the whole in the ceiling. Only shadows could be made out, no definite shape could be found in the mass of black. Draco sighed, disgusted and suppressed fear.

The left side of the room was still intact. Sort of. Many of the desks and chairs had been moved around as though Crabbe and Goyle had decided to wrestle in that area. Three of the long tables were broken in half, others in even smaller pieces, and a few who were still in one piece, just lying pitifully on their side. A chair that sat at the edge of the rubble was no more than a twisted piece of metal and broken wood.The dust had settled on everything, giving every form a ghostly gray look. One lump was especially hard to discern what it was, until it moved. Then he remembered who had walked in while he was waiting for the Professor. Draco hurried over and knelt beside her, brushing away some of the dust on her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips shut tight in a grimace.

In the light of his wand he saw something glisten on her forehead, dimmed by a thin cover of dust. Draco brushed it away, then recoiled his hands with mild surprise. His fingertips were bloodied, where they had made contact with her forehead the dust smeared away showed an ugly looking gash.

But that wasn't what made him stare down at Ginny. When he had brushed the wound, she had let out a low, pained groan.

"Get up Weasley," Draco snapped, not in the mood for novelty. Hurt or no, he need to be sure she could move, his instincts were warning him the room wasn't safe, and he wasn't going to stick around much longer.

"Ow," Ginny croaked, before coughing violently. She sat up quickly as she did so, causing him to back away and stand. She spat on the dust-covered ground beside her, making a face. "I had dirt in my mouth."

Draco smirked, but didn't comment. He stood and looked down at her disdainfully. "Can you walk? Or do I have to leave you here?"

Ginny glared up at him, but managed to climb to her feet. "What happened?" she asked, after looking around the room briefly.

"Well if you'd look around it'd be a bit obvious," Draco said dryly, dusting off his robes. 

Ginny glared at him, but Draco wasn't even paying attention to her anymore, too busy inspecting the room with his wand. Ginny reached into her robe to pull out her own, but she couldn't find it.

"Where's my wand?" she asked, her eyes dropping to the dust covered floor. She turned slowly in a circle looking for anything remotely close to the shape of one.

Draco glanced at the ground, and then back to the pile of rocks he had inspected earlier. By the sounds of it, more were falling from wherever it had fist come from, and the ceiling was beginning to creak. "If you don't see it then don't bother looking for it," he said impatiently. He kicked the ground sending a spray of dirt and dust across the room. "There's at least two inches of this, and its rising. I'm not going to dig around for your wand."

"Then you'll be the only one with one," Ginny said stubbornly, still looking.

"I'm going," Draco said bluntly, turning toward the door, which had, amazingly, still stayed as it had before the crash. He heard Ginny mutter something, but didn't bother to hear what she said. "_Alohomora!_" he said the door shook violently for a moment, before shooting off of its hinges and right past Draco, crashing into the opposite wall. The room itself shuddered again. Draco began out the door, not looking back.

"One moment! I found it!" he heard Ginny cry. "If you go I can't see, and if you'd hold on one sec..."

"Leave it!" he yelled, the rocks were coming down, making it hard to hear.

"Got it!" Came her cry, and he saw her rushing out of the door, her wand flickering to life as she went. He could see behind her the room beginning to fill with dust and more debris, and turned running up the crumbled stone steps, his black cloak flaring out behind him. He could hear Ginny behind him, their footsteps and the collapsing of the classroom behind them reverberating in the narrow staircase. 

Ginny chanced a look back to see a cloud of dust rushing up behind her. She squeaked out loud, unconsciously, and climbed faster so she was right on Draco's heels. So close, she couldn't stop in time when he stopped abruptly in front of her, smashing her face into him and nearly tumbling back down the way she came. "What are you doing?" she groaned, rubbing her face. 

Draco glared at her, pressing his shoulder into a closed door that had been jammed shut and and pushed. The door groaned with protest but it began to slide outward. Draco grunted and shoved his whole weight in it. The door moved, but not fast enough for Ginny. That cloud of dust was still coming, and it didn't make her feel any comfortable. She charged into the door, her shoulder leading, the added weight caused the door to pop open and push back whatever had been holding it. Draco, unbalanced, toppled to the floor causing Ginny to trip over him and fall herself. Neither moved, except to cover their heads as the cloud rushed over the top of them. 

For what seemed an eternity the dust blew over them. Ginny's hair was whipped around from the force and she could feel small bits of particles hit her exposed flesh, even stinging her body covered by her robe. The rumbling ceased, and the rush of air quieted. Ginny raised her head; just realizing she had it buried in something rather soft for a stone floor. Her eyes met with Draco's pewter ones, annoyance and disgust clearly reflecting from their silver orbs. Ginny had fallen across Draco's chest and had buried her face in it. She felt her face get hot, but she wasn't sure if he could tell if she was blushing, since she was already covered from head to toe in dust.

He smirked cruelly at her and shifted so she slid off of him onto the ground. He stood, not saying a word to her and held his wand up so he could inspect the room. Ginny took the moment to compose herself and climb to her feet, still blushing over the fact he had seen her blush. With her added light she could see they were in the hallways that lead to the dungeons, Snape's classroom, and the Slytherin common room. The stairwell was near the Slytherin Commons room, but on further inspection in that direction, they found it blocked. 

With a tired sigh, Ginny sat down on a rock while Draco still studied the room. She watched him, briefly wondering why it was her luck to be stuck down her with Draco Malfoy rather than someone more interesting...like Harry. Harry at least would have shown what he was thinking on his face giving her at least a chance to hint at what their situation was like. Draco on the other hand was careful to keep his face closed off, everything unreadable. Even his eyes. 

"What now?" Ginny asked, feeling particularly no help sitting where she was. 

Draco ignored her, since she was sure he could hear her. Their voices echoed in the room, which was odd since it didn't before whatever had happened. Ginny tilted her head back and her mouth dropped with surprise. There was no ceiling. Rather a very large, and black, void of air above them. She shivered; it was unnerving to stare up at the impenetrable darkness and not knowing what could be staring at them. She chanced a glance at Draco, who was staring at her, though his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Ginny shifted so she leaned forward, and she found his eyes weren't on her after all. She looked where he was and saw a large hole in one of the hallway walls, just big enough so they could slide through.

Ginny looked back to Draco, her mouth opening to suggest they try and go through it when he looked at her, silencing any words forming in her throat. 

"The stairway to the dungeons is still intact," he said, turning around and beginning to walk away. 

Ginny grabbed her wand and hurried after him, feeling rather stupid tagging along, but didn't want to be left alone. "Why would we go down farther?" Ginny asked.

"Because," came his flat, annoyed reply.

Ginny scowled at the back of his head, "You know, you could at least try to be a bit more pleasant. I'm the only one down here with you, you know."

Draco halted so she bumped into the back of him for the second time that day. His silver eyes were narrowed maliciously, "Do you think I wanted to be stuck down here with you? The last person, Weasley, would be you. Or anyone else in your pathetic family." he turned on his heel, making a loud crunching noise as he did, and began to walk away. He was stopped rudely by someone yanking the back of his cloak, jerking him to a stop. He whipped around; ripping the hold Ginny had on it meeting eyes with her, both with the same ferocity.

"How dare you insult my family," she sputtered. "Your nothing but a bully, its no wonder no one likes you in this school, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "How dare I?" the smirk disappeared. "I speak nothing but the truth, Weasley. Apparently, you can't even handle it, like your brothers."

"You don't know anything about me or my family, Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked her hands clenched into fists.

"And nor you about me or mine," Draco said irritably and for the second time, turned away from her and began to walk away.

Ginny, unable to stand it, let out a cry of rage. Draco startled, turned, crouching low but wasn't ready for the attack he got from the shorter red haired girl. She lunged at him, not really caring how she did, but she just had to hurt him, if not his damned pride, than physically. Draco was knocked over when she ran into him, onto his back, catching her by the arms. What Ginny didn't know was that they were so close to the dungeon stairwell that while they scuffled, they began to tumble down it.

Despite the painful decent, Ginny still lashed out at Draco when she could, scoring a good hit on his left cheek. She caught her balance near the end of the stairs and kicked at Draco. 

Draco saw it coming and rolled forward, knocking her off balance and they fell down the rest of the stairs. Ginny landed first, knocking her head hard into the dirt packed ground with a 'Oof' escaping her lips. Before she could move Draco was over the top of her, her arms pinned above her head, his body holding her so she couldn't hit out at him.

The red haze of anger began to dim with the painful bright lights she saw after hitting the ground. She managed to focus on Draco, who glared down at her with such feeling she almost recoiled. Instead she returned the look as best she could, growling out, "Get off me."

Draco didn't move. His expression never changed or acknowledged that she had spoken. Just as Ginny was about to repeat the demand he drawled, "I'm rather comfy."

Ginny gave him an incredulous look, not quite getting what he meant. Then it dawned her, and she flushed to her roots, thankful that it was darker down in the dungeons than it had been in the hallway. He didn't seem to notice her blush. She did notice that in this position she was rather defenseless. Her arms being pinned up thrust her chest out and him lying on top of her was certainly suggestive. If her brothers saw her now, Malfoy would be killed and then they'd move on to her.

"Malfoy," Ginny warned, wiggling her leg to indicate her threat.

Draco didn't look worried; rather he shifted his weight so she couldn't move her legs at all. Ginny scowled, all the more frustrated that she couldn't move. 

"Would you quit wiggling around?" Draco snapped irritably, he glared down at her, "Why did you have to do a idiotic thing like that back up in the hall?"

Ginny glared at him, "Why did you have to be such a big git?"

"So this is my fault?"

"Yes!" 

"Ah," Draco's eyebrow arched, he was silent for a long moment. Ginny shifted, uncomfortably.

"Will you get off me before I scream rape?"

"Who would hear?" Draco smirked, but after a moment rolled off of her and stood.

Ginny sat up quickly and scooted back and away from him, rubbing her wrists where he had gripped her all the while leering at him accusingly.

Draco ignored her as usual and picked up his wand and then her own. He considered it a moment and glanced over at Ginny, tossing it to her. Ginny caught it, and suppressed the 'thanks' that her manners urged her to say.

They stood there for a long time, Draco next to the stairs, Ginny a good ways away from it still rubbing her wrists and muttering to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Draco snapped, silencing Ginny.

"I don't talk to myself." Ginny hissed, mentally scolding herself for jumping.

"Then who the bloody hell are you talking to?"

Ginny floundered, "Not you," she grumbled, "I was commenting to myself what a stupid, evil git you are."

Draco looked away, an amused smirk on his face, his point proven. Ginny huffed and slammed her fists on the ground.

A/N: Wow thank you all so much for the reviews in the first chapter! 

w&m_law, ~Danielle~ , Flaming Ashes, danadian sheep, Jivanna, medea dracena, Grey, PBSMNIBM (hmm you'll see…), DarkKnight (yes, isolation with these two will be VERY interesting.), neri_100 (mmm I write NC-17 but I don't think I'll ever put it up on the web.), Kozmickgrrl, GryffindorChick, MochaButterfly (of course! More of your stories please! ;)), Hermione Malfoy (like your name!), Otaku, Lcsaf=^-^= (hehe Nsync…), Starlight, Tigre, ~*pRINCESs~*, elizabeth, *OpEn FLaMe*, Zipperhead3, Zavval, sappire, pyrobunnie, Sailor Leo, Hermoine A.G. Potter, Artemis Tiegr (VIVA D/G!), Nice, I Have Issues (lol I like your name too), Segev (hmm linking it with Catenatus? Maybe I'll just stick Draco and Ginny in a dungeon for fun ya know?), Ijustapoorboy (the Oracle? That'd be really weird! Hope you enjoy the possibilites!)

Thank you all so much, I'm glad I got so much reviews for this. Now, be a even better person and review so I can put your name above! Thank you! READ? REVIEW! Hmm if Ginny didn't want to be pinned under Draco, wouldn't you? *g* Yeah I thought so, :-p

Yours in FanFiction,

Archer


End file.
